Playing in Shadows
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Crowley could not resist watching that boy, but he found it hard to look at him. KroryAllen M for reasons I am not sure of...


Okay... I noticed NO fanfics for AllenKrory... and I nearly cried. Krory needs love too! I would steal him for myself but I obviously can't... how sad.

Warnings: Some language, a hint of sex without sex, kinda AUish

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man... wish I did...

* * *

Playing in Shadows

D. Gray-man yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

I peeked around the corner of the wall, watching the boy across the room laugh with his friends and actively participating in the conversations around the table. I could never do something like that, I was so terribly shy. I suppose that was bound to happen when you spend most of your life hearing people call you 'monster' because you look different. They simply did not understand... but that boy did.

That boy saved me. He saved me when I was ready to just give up everything.

I slunk further behind the wall when he turned his head to look my way. He could not know that I spent my time in the shadows, watching him be social while I was still a recluse. Maybe I should leave.

"CROW-CHAN! CROW-CHAN, OVER HERE!"

I stopped mid-step. There were some days where Rabi had the worst timing. I could not go over there, not while that boy was sitting there, staring at the doorway like everyone else. However, I knew Rabi would not let it rest until I came out there and sat somewhere within reasonable distance. Steeling myself, I made my way across the room to sit on a chair nearby, but not close enough that I had to be involved with everything. In fact, they might forget I am even here.

"Hey Crowley."

It took every bit of will power I ever had to bring myself to look up at Allen, who was only smiling. It was nice he actually thought of me as at least a friend. Lenalee still looked at me strange and Kanda was just scary. Plain and simple, scary. I only managed a weak nod before I had to look away.

There was nothing about Allen that scared me per se. I just... did not want him somehow seeing my feelings through my eyes or expressions. He is an intuitive boy and was quick to see people's feelings through a glance at their face. I could not have him figuring out mine. That would lead to a disaster of epic proportions. Lenalee would have my head, Kanda would chop me into little pieces, and Rabi might actually kill Allen instead. I may be anti-social, but I am not naive.

"Crowley?"

Without thinking, I looked up only to look away quickly.

"W-What?"

"Are you alright? You seem to have been zoning out lately - everyone else left."

I looked around. They really had left. Oh... I was alone with Allen now.

"Oh... I... I've just been thinking... is all."

"Ah, I see. Whatever it is, don't worry about it! If it gets to be too much, just let me know."

Did... did Allen know something? I looked at him for a fraction of a second before lowering my eyes again, nodding weakly. There was a nice silence in which I did not bother looking up, hoping that Allen had already left. I think I nearly died when instead, that boy suddenly hugged me close. Just as soon as it began, Allen had run off.

"...what?"

* * *

I cringed when the grip on my hand grew unbearably tight. I know I had promised Allen that I would help him through... 'repairs,' but this was hurting me as well. In more ways then simply the physical pains. My poor Allen looked so terrified of the machines Komui was using. The moment Allen had passed out, I know my anger had caused my appearance to become so much more terrifying since Komui became pale and faint.

"Sorry, sorry! But it has to be done."

"Then hurry up."

I actually scared myself with that voice. No wonder the townspeople had been so afraid of me after I became a 'Vampire.' I kept that anger until Komui declared he was finished, changing back to carry Allen back to his room. There was no reason to wake him up after dealing with that.

I snuck him past all his friends, managing to keep to the shadows close to the wall until he finally reached the door. Opening the obstacle silently, I set the boy on his bed and tried to pull away. I really did. However, Allen's arms were latched onto my neck at this point and I was not sure I could get him off. I tried prying his arms from my neck, but all he did was groan in pain so I stopped.

"A-Allen, I... you need to let go."

"No..."

I made a face. He knew it was me, right? Maybe not.

"Allen..."

"Nuuuuh... just go with, Crowley."

Well, that answered my question. But why would he latch onto me? It seems I did not have much choice since he all but dragged me into the bed with him. Maybe it was a continuation of the comfort I had given him during the 'repairs?' I did not ask, instead simply laying there as Allen used me as a bed so he could fall asleep. Not long after, I followed him into that darkness.

I hated the fact I dreamt of him even as I lay there with him. I wanted more than I was ever going to get and it messed with my mind sometimes. I woke when the outside world was dark. Careful not to disturb Allen, I simply got up and left. It was not an option to stay any longer.

* * *

I think I was the only one not surprised when Kanda suddenly, and almost viciously, kissed Allen. Though, I was one of the ones who had to sit down or risk falling over. I would say Lenalee and I shared reasons, but I doubt she had the same feelings I had. Allen was almost a life-line to me.

He was a pretty face to Lenalee.

We all cringed, however, when a loud smack sounded through the room. I opened one eye to see Kanda's head turned to one side, a nice surprised look accompanying a red hand print on his face. To say Allen was... pissed was, well... an understatement. I would not have been surprised if he was out for blood but instead, he pointed accusingly at the Japanese teenager.

"What the hell! When have I ever even hinted I returned your feelings?"

Kanda only blinked. He apparently was not used to be turned down... by anyone. Then a deadly glare crossed his features before he suddenly pointed at Rabi.

"It's him, isn't it!"

What? I choked on a laugh when I saw Lenalee's insulted expression. This earned me Kanda's infamous glare before he focused it on the red-head again. After that, I remained silent and mostly stoic as they argued. It took a few minutes before I realized Lenalee and Kanda were glaring at me and Rabi was glaring at Allen. Um...

"W... what?"

"How dare you..."

I managed to jump over the back of the couch to avoid Mugen. I was not going to fight when I had no idea what the fight was even about, especially not with an angry Kanda. I stood in a half-hearted fighting stance, blinking dumbly when Allen tackled Kanda from behind. What in the world was going on?

"Don't turn your anger on him!"

Kanda struggled to get out from underneath the much smaller boy, teeth gritted to the point I could hear them grinding. Finally, he shouted and slumped, defeated. I was apparently the only one completely lost. After a moment, Allen got off the teen's back and snorted, grabbing my hand and dragging me out with him.

"Allen?"

"What?"

"What was that all about?"

He gave me a strange, searching look before sighing. He rubbed his temples and I really only wanted to help him relieve the stress.

"It's nothing. Kanda was being an idiot."

"Alright."

I looked down as he began walking again, wondering why he still my hand in his. He could have just asked and I would have followed. Allen seemed determined so I let him drag me along without question, not even paying attention to where we were going. I really just wanted to know why Allen seemed so upset.

I wanted to ask questions, but kept my mouth shut, especially when Allen stopped at a door and looked around before walking in, not letting go of my hand. Strangely, he still not let go when he sat down and I stood there, shifting nervously.

"Go ahead, Crowley. Sit."

With a barely seen nod of my head, I sat near him, trying to get comfortable. Allen must not have noticed how uncomfortable I was since he leaned over, using my shoulder as a pillow. I only blinked - when did we get to be such close friends? I had never noticed any change, but I guess I just cannot read people so well. I just sat there, dutifully still, as Allen fell asleep, apparently exhausted after the argument.

For his three hour nap, I just sat there and watched him.

* * *

I was completely soaked, but could not bring myself to care. Allen was away on another mission and he had asked me before he left to wait for him to come back. To me this meant sit outside to greet him when he first came back. Today, it just so happened to be raining. This fact really did not make me miserable. It was the fact Allen was a month late.

Komui had gotten no news from Allen.

Lenalee had come back on her own.

There was not even a rumor to help.

But I had to be sure to keep my promise to Allen. I had so many people telling me to give up, to go inside and sleep. I could do no such thing. I had to be here whenever Allen got back and I knew he was coming back, no matter what. There was so little hope I had left in this world, but the hope I had was in Allen and Allen had yet to fail me.

I could feel my eyelids drooping as the sound of the rain became a lullaby of sorts. But something in my vision would not let me sleep yet. In the distance, I swear I could see a shock of white hair. I really did not want to get my hopes up since it had happened often that I thought I saw him, but did not. However, when the head moved to reveal the face, I felt a sense of such relief I literally slumped almost completely to the wet ground.

"Crowley?"

I smiled.

"I waited Allen, just like you wanted... me... to."

I believe the last thing I saw before I passed out was his shocked expression.

"Such an idiot... in the rain... ugh! Got himself sick, that's what he did!"

That was the angry muttering I woke to. I tried to open my eyes, but the light was too bright and only caused me to groan and roll over. I had such an immense headache and I just felt terrible all over. For some reason, it was also terribly cold...oh, I am the sick one.

"Crowley, why were you outside in the rain!"

"You told me... to wait. And you were late..."

Allen heaved a sigh, sounding exasperated. I really had not meant to wear his patience so thin, I just wanted to make sure he was greeted by someone after his mission. I felt myself being turned back onto my back and just lay there.

"Do you know what was said during my argument with Kanda that made him come after you instead?"

"No. I had... spaced."

"I told him it wasn't Rabi that had already stolen me for himself but that it was you."

I blinked, managing not to let the light bug me as I looked to Allen, my brows furrowed.

"But... I haven't done that."

"Not consciously."

I had to actually think about it for a moment before it hit me. I wanted to be swallowed by the floor but I had to settle for blushing and hiding my face under the blanket, listening to Allen chuckle. I relinquished my hold on the fabric when Allen moved it away, smiling.

"There's no reason to hide."

"But I-"

I could not get anymore of my protest out since Allen had chosen that moment to kiss me. I wanted to continue with my protests, but Allen was making it extremely difficult. Thus, I gave up and simply returned the kiss, enjoying the moment.

* * *

"C'mon. I have to get Lenalee off my back."

"Allen, I really don't think this is a smart idea. Kanda still wants to kill me... and Rabi wants to kill you."

"... why?"

I blinked once. Did Allen really not know? I may not have been able to tell Allen's feelings at a glance at first, but I could Rabi's. He was an open book.

"Rabi... has a crush on me."

The silence that followed that statement was almost palpable. I almost ran to hide when Allen's face became dark and he turned to glare at Rabi, sitting innocently on the couch. The bloodlust was so strong, Rabi actually looked to our corner though no one actually saw us.

"Well, he needs to learn you are mine now and that there is no questioning of that fact."

"For such a friendly boy, you are very possessive."

"I don't get much to myself and what I do have, I really don't want to share."

I just nodded and let myself be dragged out into the middle of the room, everyone's eyes instantly on us. Inside I was at complete conflict - I wanted to hide, but I wanted to make sure everyone knew we were together now. I did not want another Kanda-Allen-kiss incident.

I blinked when I was suddenly (apparently subtly since no one noticed) pushed onto the couch, Allen following suit to sit in my lap. I probably do not need to say it, but the whole situation was awkward and the air of the room was filled with tension. Now I really wanted to hide and achieved this by burying my face in Allen's back, my arms wrapped around his waist to keep him from moving and giving me away.

"Allen... what are you doing?"

"Sitting with Crowley."

"But... I wanna sit with Crow-chan!"

Allen and Rabi got into a glaring match, I could just feel it. I wanted to calm Allen down, but it took a moment to figure out how and I wanted to smirk. I had had to bend over into order to hid my face in the first place, so this was not going to be difficult. Moving my head a bit, I started pressing light kisses to the back of Allen's neck, chuckling internally when he shivered. Of course, I was causing him to lose, but there was no reason for him to be so tense.

I stopped after Allen all but fell onto the floor. As long as he was calm again, everything was alright with me. I think I spaced again because when I looked up, everyone was looking at me, including Allen. I blinked a few times.

"What?"

"That's it, we're going."

I stared at Allen as he jumped up and grabbed my arm, jerking me along after him as he all but ran down the halls. I was completely lost at this point, trying to figure out what was going on. I still had no idea by the time we made it to Allen's room, though I did wonder why we were here.

"I can't believe you did that."

"You were so tense. I thought it might help."

Allen made a face before smiling brightly and I released an internal sigh of relief. I really did not want him angry at me and all my fears of such were put to rest when he kissed me again, making me follow him to his bed.

I woke some time later, my face buried in the recognizable white hair. I could not help myself - I let the biggest smile I think has ever been on my face stretch my lips. I wrapped my arms more firmly around the body curled against mine, pulling him closer. It took every fiber of my being not to blush when it hit me we were both naked. It seems I should get over stuff like that.

"Crowley...?"

I blinked, wondering what Allen wanted as he sounded like he was still so tired.

"Yes Allen?"

"I love you."

I could have cried at that moment, but chose to instead hold those tears of joy at bay and press a kiss to the top of Allen's head, trying to pull him closer which was entirely impossible at this point.

"I love you too."

* * *

Okay... I did it! Woot! REVIEW!


End file.
